


Captain's Love

by CyberPlague



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asking Out, F/F, Gen, Get Together, Girls dating, Just something random I thought up, Nervous lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberPlague/pseuds/CyberPlague
Summary: Michimiya Yui had no idea what the Captain of Niiyama high's Volleyball team wanted from her.





	Captain's Love

“Michimiya..”

Michimiya turned when she heard her name being called, Quickly wiping what was left of her tears away. She faced Noriko Satomi, the third year captain of Niiyama Joshi. The team nicknamed the Queens because they had been to nationals every year for 6 years and running.

“A-ah! Noriko, H-Uh-How can I help you?” Michimiya stammered, She had only faced Niiyama high once and coming face to face with Noriko on the court had left quite the impression.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t lose my chance this year. That if we met I would speak with you...” Noriko trailed off and Michimiya was stunned to find the girl, Usually very stoic, blushing faintly.

“Oh, What did you want to talk about?”

“Go out with me....Please?” Michimiya startles, barely hearing Noriko’s question. 

Noriko stood in the silence her fists clenched at her sides. She barely knew Michimiya but in her second year playing against the girl, Michimiya’s determination had caught Noriko’s attention. Now over a year later and Noriko still couldn’t shake the excitement when she thought of the other girl.

“I’ve never been with a girl.” Michimiya whispers, her heart pounding, She can almost see the heartbreak in Noriko’s eyes. Michimiya can’t stand seeing the usually confident girl this way.

“I Understand..” Noriko keeps her eyes downcast. Heart beating painfully in her chest. “Thank you for being-”

“No Noriko! I-Wait...” 

Noriko chances a glance up and finds Michimiya blushing furiously. 

“I..I’d be willing to...To try? To maybe go on a date..Maybe...Get to know each other?” Michimiya had never been against the idea of being with another girl, but she had been so caught up in her useless crush on Daichi she never really looked. Noriko was really cute, taller than Michimiya by several centimeters and leanly muscled. Her face was angular with deep set blue eyes. Her straight dirty-blonde hair was always pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head, nearly reaching her waist.

“Really?” Noriko seemed so surprised and genuinely excited Michimiya couldn’t help but giggle and nod. “Thank you!” Noriko’s grin was sweet.

“Here..” Michimiya said pulling out her phone. “What’s your number? I’ve gotta be going soon or I’ll miss our bus.” Noriko meet her halfway with a silvery blur phone in hand, They swapped numbers and a very awkward goodbye.

“Oh and Noriko?”

“huh?”

“You better win.” Michimiya grins as Noriko nods seriously.

When Michimiya made it back to the bus she wasn’t feeling so torn up about her loss today, A heavy knot of excitement in her stomach she couldn’t help the small smiles.

“Michimiya?”

“Huh? Oh Rinko what is it?” Michimiya asks.

“Well..It’s just. Did something happen? You don’t seem so upset anymore.” 

“O-OH!” Michimiya blushes brightly catching the attention of the others.

“oooo!” They all chimed together. “Something did happen!” They all crowded Michimiya as best they could on the moving bus. Their coach glad to see their spirits lifting back already.

“We-Well You see...” Michimiya begins fiddling with her fingers, trying to stall.

“Tell us Tell us!” Nozomi bounces in excitement. 

With just a bit more prodding, Michimiya is forced to explain what happened with a joyful blush.

“Wow! Noriko really asked you out?” Michimiya nods and all hell breaks loose on the bus.

Michimiya isn’t nervous about her friends abandoning her over liking girls, Nozomi and Moe had been dating since first year. No one had a problem with that. It was them possibly being upset over their rival asking their captain out. 

“It’s so sweet! She made a promise to herself to ask you out AWWW!” Nozomi calls loudly, and yeah, Michimiya has to agree. For such an intimidating girl Noriko was really cute!

The ride home was unbearably embarrassing, Especially when she got to texting Noriko. The two setting up a movie date, They would meet up at the park before hand and get lunch at a nearby cafe before going to see a new movie that had just come out. Noriko tried to insist on picking Michimiya up but Michimiya wanted to meet at the park instead. Noriko only agreeing if she could walk Michimiya home afterwards. She wasn’t sure she could handle that either, Michimiya’s heart could barely stand the thought of it.

The days go by slowly and Michimiya endures teasing from her friends and especially from Daichi and Suga. Luckily Asahi was being sweet about the whole thing. Asahi was her only real friend.

The date was quickly approaching and suddenly it was the day before and Michimiya had no idea what to wear. Michimiya had barely been on any dates at all what was she doing! Michimiya threw herself onto the bed face first. Her room was a mess around her, Clothes hanging and piled everywhere. 

A soft knock on her door drew her from her despair. The door clicked open and she saw he dad standing there worriedly.

“Yui, Sweetie whats wrong?” Michimiya’s dad steps fully in and traverses the clothing laden floor to sit beside his daughter on her bed.

Michimiya sets up and leans against her dad’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know what to do dad! I’ve got a date with this girl tomorrow and I have no idea what to wear! I’m not even sure- I have no Idea what I’m doing this isn’t volleyball or like math..Ugh!” Michimiya vents.

“hmmmm..Well.” The man hums aloud, glancing around the room. “What are the two of you two doing?” He asks eyeing the black skirt on the floor critically.

“We’re going to meet at a park...Get lunch and see a movie. Why?” Michimiya watches her father scoop up the black skirt nearby.

“Well, I think the most important thing is to be yourself.” He says and holds up the skirt with an arched brow. “Is this really you?” He asks and Michimiya smiles and shakes her head. She knows exactly what to wear now. She hugs her dad.

“Thanks dad.” She says into his shoulder.

“Anytime kiddo.”

 

The next day Michimiya is dressed in a graphic t-shirt tied in a knot, showing off her tiny waist and a sliver of tanned skin. Her camo shorts match the green vest she’s wearing, Which didn’t have sleeves and hung nearly to her knees. Michimiya decided to put on a pair of low boot heels hoping to even the height gap a little. She’d given up on her hair after staring in the mirror for 20 minutes and left it to gently frame her face.

She had woken up far too early, too excited to stay asleep and now she was early to their meeting spot. She hoped Noriko wouldn’t worry about it. She glanced up and her heart sped out of control. 

There Noriko was, Not having noticed Michimiya yet. Her hair was once again pulled into a ponytail, Only this time it sat further up on her head bangs clipped back. She wore a crisp white button down shirt half open showing a black camisole beneath. Her top was tucked into a pair of jeans that were rolled at the ankles, showing off black tennis shoes. 

Noriko looked stunning, Of course Michimiya had only seen her in her uniform before but this was crazy. Michimiya felt her cheeks warm as blue eyes popped up to meet hers. Michimiya waves awkwardly and Noriko waves back, making her way over.

“Michimiya! Hey..You look...You look great.” Noriko complimented while rubbing the back of her neck anxiously.

“You look amazing Noriko!” Michimiya blushes.

The two stand awkwardly for a moment before heading off to get lunch. Their movie didn’t start for awhile so they could comfortably take their time.

Their lunch was delicious and the tension had slowly disappeared, Their hands had crept across the table and were sweetly entangled while they talked. A sharp whistle from Noriko’s phone alerted the two that their movie would be starting soon. They cleared up and Noriko payed for the meal making Michimiya blush.

The walk over to the cinema was slow and full of laughter, their hands once again twined around each others. Noriko turned out to be quite funny when she wasn’t focused on winning, They talked about everything, Starting with Volleyball and working their way to friends and favorites. 

Michimiya pays for the tickets while Noriko wonders over to the snack boothe. The two girls decide to share a popcorn but are too shy to share a drink, Noriko getting a strawberry soda and Michimiya getting a grape one. 

They choose seats closer tot he back so they don’t disturb anyone with their laughing. It’s a good thing too. Because the movie was just as terrible as Noriko had feared but turns out Michimiya liked bad sci-fi movies and the two huddled together to laugh about the ridiculousness of it. During a slow moment in the movie, the theater dimly lit in blue light the two turned to say something and noticed just how close their faces were. Blushing and looking away from each other their fingers hold a little tighter to each other. 

Noriko could barely believe it, The girl of her dreams, The girl she had fallen in love with over a year ago on the court was with her on a date. She wanted to make it perfect, and she didn’t want to ruin it by trying to kiss Michimiya if she didn’t want to yet. So when the two had come face to face Noriko did the sensible thing and waited for Michimiya to pull away. She was disappointed when she did, but she hoped this wouldn’t be her last chance and held Michimiya’s hand a little tighter.

 

“Fwhahaha!” Michimiya laughs loudly once out of the theater. 

“That was bad..Really bad.” Noriko chuckles hand over her mouth.

“It really was. But I liked it.” Michimiya wiped a tear from her eye.

The two chat while making their way towards Michimiya’s house, Michimiya couldn’t help the feeling of sorrow now that the date was coming to an end. She didn’t want it to end, Glancing up at Noriko who was engrossed in telling Michimiya about something. 

She was beautiful. Noriko could get anyone, so why was she on a date with Michimiya? 

“Noriko?” Michimiya gets her date’s attention.

“Yes Michimiya.” Noriko Smiles brightly down at Michimiya.

“Why...Did you want to date me?” 

“O-oh...Well.” Noriko paused and looks around for a moment rubbing her neck. “Well...Back in 2nd year you and I went against each other remember?” Noriko asked and received a nod from Michimiya.

“You’re team wasn’t doing so hot, but you kept getting up, and I overheard your encouragement to your teammates. It was just...The look in your eyes. You wanted to win, and you fought with everything you had and you got close.” Noriko smiled down at Michimiya. “I could never get your determined look out of my head...It made me want to work eve harder.”

“But you saw me plenty of times between then and our last game...Why didn’t you ask before?” Michimiya asks. A blush overtakes Noriko’s tan cheeks.

“Oh..Well...You see...I was….Really nervous.” Noriko says slowly leaving Michimiya wide eyed.

“Nervous! You? I’ve never seen you nervous.” Michimiya exclaims and Noriko shakes her head with a laugh.

“I get nervous a lot. Especially around cute brown eyed girls.” Smooth Noriko, very smooth she thinks to herself.

Michimiya laughs at the line. They’re on her street now and she knows she has to say goodbye soon but she isn’t quite ready so instead she pulls Noriko to a stop and looks up at her. She’s blushing and Michimiya can feel the heat on her own cheeks too. So she decides to swallow her nerves and stretches up a few centimeters and kisses Noriko gently on the lips.

Noriko leans into the soft lips on hers and places a hand on Michimiya’s hip Even in heels Michimiya is shorter than her by a bit and Noriko leans over Michimiya smiling into the kiss. Noriko’s heart is ready to burst from how happy she is. Michimiya’s arms have come up to loop around Noriko’s shoulders. Holding the two together for a moment longer before pulling away with a small gasp. The kiss ends after only a moment but the two are left breathless regardless. 

“I’d like to go out again.” Michimiya whispers.

“Would you be my girlfriend?” Noriko steals another kiss when Michimiya nods not trusting her voice.

The two finally separate and Noriko isn’t aware that Michimiya was watching form the front window when she jumps in joy and takes off towards the train station leaving Michimiya laughing and feeling as if her heart is too full. She pulls out her phone and texts Asahi...The others can wait until Monday to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm going to level with you guys, I used wikipedia and the captain doesn't have a name listed so I just picked one. I know it's rough but I'm still working on my writing skill. Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment!


End file.
